


Tropic of Cancer

by ARedHairing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 2nd Person, 2nd person is awful I am so sorry, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You admit to being curious about their sex life, about how they look together. Gorgeous, you knew with certainty.</p>
<p>You’re glad to know you weren’t wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropic of Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Henry Miller for the blatant theft of title.

You’re not sure how it started – as a joke, perhaps. A flippant comment that wasn’t supposed to seem as though it actually meant something. 

You admit to being curious about their sex life, about how they look together. Gorgeous, you knew with certainty.

You’re glad to know you weren’t wrong.

They’re on the bed in front of you, kissing slowly, teasing you as much as they are each other. The difference between them is charming; seeing them this differently is breathtaking. 

A shared look, they collect their breath; together they turn to you, and you shiver. Hotch moves his hands to your hips and looks at you; you’re not surprised to see the question there. In response, you tilt your face toward Reid’s, catching his bottom lip between your teeth. He chases after your mouth as you feel Hotch’s hands move up your back toward your bra. 

He undoes the clasp with ease and slides the straps off your shoulders. You shiver again, partly from the cool air, but mostly from being exposed to his gaze. You pull away from Reid with a pant, and Hotch catches your eye; you’re unable to look away as he lightly brushes the side of your breast with his knuckles. You see him nod at Reid and you turn, wondering, but before you can ask, Hotch has a nipple between his fingers, pinching, and you cry out. 

He asks if you like it, and you don’t answer; the smirk on his face tells you he knew the answer long before tonight. 

He tells Reid to finish undressing and Reid complies, standing to remove his pants. You’re torn between watching him (you’d noticed his beauty before, but in such an abstract way that now the strength of your attraction is only making you more impatient), and watching Hotch, who you’ve always known to be gorgeous; the man you lusted after long before his divorce (you used to watch his hands when he talked to people, they fascinated you, made you think of forbidden things, like this, they turned you on, before you’d again notice the ring on his left hand, and you would turn away, feeling cold), as he leans over you until you’re laying on your back.

Hotch’s mouth is on your neck, his hands on your hips, and you look helplessly up at Reid, who is watching with avid interest. The flush on his face continues downward, on his neck and chest, even his thighs. 

He climbs up on the bed with you, and you’re so distracted by the thought of Reid naked that you don’t immediately realize that Hotch has moved his fingers inside the waistband of your underwear. You lift your hips, impatient, and he smiles. 

He trails feathery kisses down your stomach but his hands remain still, and you’re not certain that he didn’t ask you here to slowly drive you insane.

Desperate to touch, to be involved, you hold a hand out to Reid, and tug. He misunderstands you at first; as enjoyable as kissing him is, that’s not what you want. His flush deepens and he looks toward Hotch, who had paused when he felt Reid move. After a moment, Hotch gives him a barely-there nod, and you make a quiet noise of relief. 

Reid kneels on the bed near the top, and you don’t bother with pretenses; your mouth is dry so you lick your lips. He jumps at the first contact and you moan, holding yourself up on your right elbow; uncomfortable but wanting to be that much closer. 

Hotch had moved up, his face in your neck, his lover’s cock between your lips. You feel heady with arousal, of the knowledge that they’re allowing you to do this, to join them. 

You lift your hips again; in response, Hotch lowers his head but this time he wraps his lips around your nipple. Briefly, you wish you could see this from someone else’s point of view, or perhaps without the intoxication of arousal. Instead, you close your eyes and try to make Reid feel as good as you do, you want him to know that you want him, you wanted _this_ , and you’re grateful. 

Hotch has finally removed your underwear and is placing kisses on the inside of your thighs, and when he pushes your legs apart, you lose the fight with gravity and fall back against the bed. You’re spread open, naked, and Hotch is staring. 

He moves, all you can see is the top of his head, and then your hands in his hair, twisting (you’ve thought about that nearly as much as you’ve thought about his hands). All you can feel is his mouth – lips, tongue, even his teeth, at times

Reid moves off the bed, only to lay back down beside you, hands moving hesitantly across your stomach and chest. You try to encourage him with sounds, and he seems to understand, becoming more daring, lithe fingers helping to send you to the brink. 

When Hotch stops, there are black spots floating in your vision, you’re rigid with being so close. He runs a finger along the inside of your thigh before gently pushing in, and _finally_ , you almost think, but it’s not enough. 

Hotch’s face is damp, and Reid sits up to lean over, and kisses him deeply. You see his tongue lick along Hotch’s jaw before your eyes slid shut, overloaded. Hotch adds a second finger, then a third, his thumb brushing against your clit and you arch, body conveying need. Hotch chuckles and pulls back.

You hear the sound of a foil wrapper being opened, and any unkind words you may have thought are gone. There’s an intake of breath; you open your eyes to see Hotch rolling the condom down on Reid’s cock; your head falls to the side. 

You’re open and ready, but Hotch is shaking his head, he wants Reid on the bed. You sway as you stand, but Hotch was ready for that and he holds you to counterbalance for the fingers stroking between your legs.

What you’re not prepared for – more than one thing, you think, watching Reid fist his cock once, slowly – is the bottle Hotch picks up from the bed. You have to lean against him now; he’s busy pouring the clear liquid onto his fingers, warming it. 

You start trembling long before you feel Hotch trail a finger down the bottom of your spine, to the cleft of your ass, and Reid knowingly smirks - _smirks_ \- at the cry you make when Hotch pushes in a finger. 

Hotch has you bent over the bed now, and Reid ignores Hotch’s faux warning to stay put, and brushes his mouth over the back of your neck. You shiver, glad of the distraction from the slight burn as Hotch stretches you open. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s not comfortable, yet. 

By the time Hotch has worked up to three fingers, you’re squirming and impatient again. Ready?” he asks, and you're reminded why you were so attracted to him in the first place; the balance of authority and care.

He leaves you and Reid on the bed after your nod, with strict instructions that neither of you have any problems obeying, even if you’re both flushed from the base language. You hear the water running and realize Hotch is washing his hands, and you shiver as much from knowing what’s coming next as his complete care with you. 

Then Reid’s hands are on your hips, and you can’t see his face but you know what you could identify there. You try to relax as his gradually pushes his cock up, trying not to hurt you, but when you catch Hotch’s eye as he walks back toward the bed, you forcefully lower yourself down; your cries mingling with Reid's. 

Reid tightens his grip on your hips. You’re faced away from him, and then you realize then he can see exactly what you see – Hotch slowly fisting his cock, watching you and Reid; he’s enjoying watching his lover fuck your ass. 

You almost resist when Hotch finally joins you on the bed, you’re feeling too good, so close again, and you don’t think you can handle not having this, but you manage to catch on quickly enough when he has you lay down on top of Reid, still facing the same direction. Reid re-enters your body and you cry out again; Hotch smiles. 

By the time Hotch has three fingers deep inside of you again, you’re barely able to moan, throat hoarse. He asks you if you want to come, you can scarcely nod, but that’s seemingly enough for him. He lowers his head, tongue stroking your clit, and you can feel it build in your stomach; Reid makes a choking sound behind you as your muscles start to tighten. Hotch holds your hips down as you buck up; Reid’s quickened his thrusts in reply.

You’re still shaking as Hotch quickly rolls on a condom; you’re glad to see he’s finally showing he’s just as (almost as? you wonder) desperate for this as you are. He orders you off Reid, and you manage to comply; Hotch lays down and pulls you on top of him, entering you in a single push, and God, this is what you wanted, have been wanting. 

Your face is in his neck when you feel Reid on top of you, and as he enters you again, it doesn’t even hurt, but you’re full, stretched. It’s all you can do now to rock back and forth, pulled in two directions, senses overflowing, and when they kiss over your shoulder you lose it again, coming hard, left limp. 

You’re not sure your body can take anymore, but that’s not up to you, and so you’re left there, echoes of pleasure humming with each thrust; Reid comes first, slumping against your back. Your collective weight is all on Hotch, who doesn’t even break rhythm. Reid’s mouth is on your neck again and you sigh, but he pulls back when he feels you tense – a response to the change in Hotch. 

It’s Reid’s face Hotch is looking at when he comes, and you don’t even mind that it’s your body and he’s not looking at you, because what you see causes you to shiver again, to realize that it was more than a mere offhand comment that landed you here; that you’re willing to be their fantasy still.


End file.
